Save Tonight
by Neran
Summary: Ginny tiene un trauma infantil, un trauma que comenzó con un diario negro hace 6 años... Y piensa que por fín ha conseguido reunir el valor para superarlo, en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Ginny&Riddle Jr. Respuesta al Reto de Parejas Extrañas


_Hola! Bueno, pues según parece mi musa a reaparecido con la inspiración y no me deja en paz ni de día ni de noche... así que aquí estoy, presentando esta nueva historia, con motivo del reto de parejas raras del foro Dramione... Ay de mi... Tantas parejas y tan poco tiempo para disfrutarlas y escribir de todas!!!! Soy incorregible..._

_Lo peor del asunto es que creo que la inspiración puede durar algún tiempo mas... ya era hora, después de casi un año de sequía se agradece... Asi que eso, no os vais a librar tan facilmente de mi!!!! muajajajaj!!_

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes son de JKRowling.

**_Advertencia:_** Contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, no me responsabilizo de que lo leas si no tienes esa edad... Otra cosa, es un fic algo oscuro... (nada de violaciones, no preocuparse...)

_Nada mas espero que os guste... besos!_

_Ah, por cierto, si podeis escuchar "Save Tonight" de Eagle Eye Cherry mientras lo leeis, mejor que mejor... _

* * *

**Save tonight**

La pluma se deslizaba sola por las amarillentas páginas de aquel diario. Ginny estaba maravillada de ver que alguien al otro lado contestaba sus palabras sobre el papel. Sonrió, sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y una diminuta vela iluminando su cara y el pequeño diario de tapas negras que sostenía sobre las piernas mientras volvía a mojar la pluma para escribir su respuesta.

El dueño del diario era un chico, un tal Tom Riddle. Ginny se lo imaginaba alto, posiblemente moreno, de voz suave y manos pálidas. Y la pequeña de los Weasley se quedaba despierta, a escondidas de sus compañeras de habitación, hasta altas horas de la noche, conversando con Tom.

Cuando por fin se decidía a costarse, soñaba con él. Sus manos pálidas y suaves la guiaban a través de los sinuosos pasillos de Hogwarts por lugares que ella no había visto nunca y la maravillaban. Su cara siempre permanecía oculta por las sombras, pero a Ginny no le importaba que aspecto tuviera su cara.

Otra de tantas noches la llevó en sueños a esa sala que no recordaba haber visto en ninguna parte del castillo. Esa enorme sala con todas esas serpientes de piedra flanqueando el camino hacia la estatua del que parecía ser Salazar Slytherin. Esa sala conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta, pero entonces Tom le tomaba la mano y su sonrisa se vislumbraba un poco y ella se quedaba mas tranquila.

Luego todo se volvió borroso. Recordaba apenas fragmentos, como los ojos oscuros de Tom se clavan en ella con una mueca cruel en su rostro. Recordaba gritos y estallidos, una risa macabra. Se escuchaba a si misma llamándole a gritos sin que él fuera a consolarla. Y recuerda a Harry, inclinado sobre ella y diciéndole que Tom, su Tom, era Lord Voldemort. Aun puede escuchar el sonido de los pedazos de su corazón infantil al romperse en pedazos.

Solo tenía 11 años entonces, pero los pedazos de su corazón nunca habían vuelto a quedar unidos del todo.

OoOoOoO

Ginny estaba plantada delante de la puerta de los servicios mas evitados de todo el colegio, el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Miraba la puerta de madera, tratando de buscar el valor Griffindor que debía tener dentro para volver a abrir esa puerta y a entrar de nuevo en ese baño. Después de seis años.

Tragó saliva de manera ruidosa mientras el resto de los estudiantes se apresuraban a llegar puntuales a sus clases y se cerraban las puertas de las aulas. Alargó la mano hacia la puerta _Ginevra Weasley, eres una cobarde_. Y el chirrido de la madera le penetró en los oídos. Ginny podía jurar que nunca había escuchado otra puerta del colegio crujir de la misma manera que lo hacía esa.

Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Myrtle la vio entrar pero la ignoró, continuando con su recital de sollozos que nunca terminaba. La chica Weasley ni se molestó en hablar con ella, estaba demasiado ocupada venciendo sus propios miedos. Ese sería su último curso en Hogwarts, tenía que zanjarlo ahora, o le perseguiría durante toda su vida.

Respiró hondo y caminó hacia los lavabos. Acarició despacio los grifos, sabiendo cual era, con exactitud meridiana, el que tenía la serpiente gravada. Lo miró un momento, ya estaba, ya lo había hecho. Había entrado en el baño de Myrtle y había conseguido no llorar. Y ahora estaba ahí de pie, mirando hipnotizada el grifo que habría el pasaje hacia la Cámara de los Secretos.

Y no comprendía el deseo que se había apoderado de ella de abrir ese conducto y volver a bajar a la guarida del basilisco. _Tom..._

Y como respondiendo a su llamada, el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras los lavabos se recolocaban y dejaban a la vista el inmenso hueco en el suelo. Ginny se apartó del agujero, con los ojos como platos y las manos en la boca, intentando reprimir un grito de terror.

Cuando miró el agujero por unos momentos mas y vio que nada ocurría, se relajó, y el deseo de volver a bajar allí la invadió de nuevo. Miró la entrada, tan oscura como la recordaba, y se dejó escurrir por ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, pues si lo pensaba demasiado, acabaría por dar la vuelta y salir de aquel baño lo mas rápido que pudieran correr sus pies.

Los bloques de piedra que formaban el suelo de la enorme sala seguía lleno de humedades y musgos. Miró a su alrededor, iluminado por las tenues antorchas de llama eterna que daban un toque verde mortecino a la estancia. La fila de serpientes inclinadas sobre ella seguían igual de amenazadoras que antaño. Ella seguía teniendo miedo, y esta vez no estaba Tom para decirle a las serpientes que no le hicieran daño.

Se sorprendió al recordar eso, apenas se permitía recordar cosas de esas porque sentía que su corazón no aguantaría los tambaleos. Miró la boca abierta, grande y oscuro hueco, en la cara de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Por allí solía llegar el basilisco cuando Tom lo llamaba, ella miraba horrorizada la horrible serpiente deslizándose delante de ellos. Aun ahora, en el tétrico silencio, casi podía sentir los pelos de su nuca erizarse ante el recuerdo.

Volvió a mirar alrededor, notaba una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. _No pasa nada... Es este sitio, que te hace recordar cosas... Debería irme de aquí_. Pero de pensarlo a hacerlo había un largo camino, pues sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo, empapados por la humedad de este, y parecían no ser capaces de moverse por algún tiempo. _No te engañes Ginny, eres tú la que quiere quedarse un poco mas._

La mortecina luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en los charcos del suelo, arrancando tenebrosos destellos. Hacía rato que lo estaba sintiendo, había alguien mas en aquella sala, alguien conocido. Tal vez por eso no se quería ir. Su cuerpo conocía esa sensación que solo tenía cuando Tom o el basilisco andaban cerca.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos podían estar en aquel momento en la sala. Imposible.

_Ginny..._

Se giró en redondo, con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de localizar a quien la había llamado entre la oscuridad de los rincones de la Cámara. No había nadie.

_Ginny..._

Eso había sonado mas alto. Un escalofrío la recorrió, ya no cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una mala pasada de su imaginación. Comenzó a mover los pies mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Sabía que debería empuñar la varita, pero solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

_Ginny... __Ginny__Ginny_

Miró hacia atrás, aterrada, mientras corría hacía la salida. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo. Demasiado. Solo sus pasos apresurados resonaban chapoteando en los charcos del suelo, sus jadeos de miedo empezaban a escucharse escandalosos en ese silencio de muerte. Y para colmo sentía que sus piernas se desharían si corría mas deprisa. La luz de las antorchas cada vez iluminaba menos su camino.

Chocó con algo cuando echaba otra mirada a su espalda para comprobar que no había nadie. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero unas manos la sujetaron por los hombros y pensó que le daría un infarto ahí mismo. Estaba tan asustada que tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, por lo que los mantenía fuertemente cerrados, pensando que tal vez así despertaría de la pesadilla. _Tom... _Cuanto deseaba que él estuviera allí y pudiera consolarla.

En serio pensó que se desmayaría. Pensó que moriría allí mismo y que nadie se enteraría nunca y al final permanecería para siempre en la Cámara Secreta, sus huesos secos junto al recuerdo de Tom Riddle. La persona con la que había chocado le sujetaba los hombros, impidiendo que cayera al suelo muerta, pensó. Sintió una mano suave sobre su mejilla y abrió los ojos. Esa caricia le había tranquilizado, solo un roce, tan suave, tan conocido...

-Ginny...

La misma voz siseante que pronunciaba su nombre por toda la sala ahora salía de la garganta de ese hombre. Por que era un hombre, y Ginny sabía qué hombre era. Y se preguntaba como era que no había reconocido su voz en el mismo momento que escuchó el primer susurro escalofriante.

Se emocionó por un instante, pero después recordó quien era realmente Tom. Y se revolvió entre unos brazos demasiado sólidos. Demasiado fuertes para ser los brazos transparentes de un fantasma. De tan solo un recuerdo de su memoria.

-Ginny...

-No... ¡No, no¡Suéltame! –pero esos brazos eran mucho mas fuertes que toda ella. Se rindió y miró el pecho del joven, cubierto por una túnica del colegio y una corbata verde y plata atada a su cuello. Tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos y ver a Voldemort en vez del joven Tom. Tenía miedo de ver de nuevo al recuerdo del que se había enamorado.

Una de las manos de Tom acariciaron su cabeza, acercándola a su pecho. _Sus manos son tan suaves como entonces_. Las piernas le temblaban y el olor de Tom se colaba por su nariz, inundando sus sentidos y colapsando la voz de la razón que decía _Vete ahora o quizá nunca puedas hacerlo._

-Te he echado mucho de menos... Ginny... –esa cálida voz la envolvía. ¡Merlín, había soñado tantas veces que volvía a verle! Los ojos se le aguaban y su mano pequeña hacía un puño en la túnica de él. Demasiadas noches soñando con él y sintiéndose culpable por ello. Una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla y apretó los labios. Aun se sentía culpable. – Aquí abajo el tiempo pasa muy lento, con los restos del basilisco y las llamas eternas, mi soledad y yo, sólo pensando... En cuanto tardaría en llegar el momento de volver a verte.

-Tom... –la voz no le llegaba, sonaba temblorosa y quebradiza. A punto de romper a llorar. Él besó los pelirrojos cabellos, acariciando su espalda.

La otra mano de Tom, suave y blanca, igual que ella recordaba, se posó en la menuda barbilla, elevándola lo suficiente para que Ginny viera de nuevo esos ojos oscuros que poblaban sus sueños y sus mas terribles pesadillas. Unos ojos negros y profundos, que la traspasaban y querían tragarla. Él se agachó, con los ojos fijos en los temblorosos y húmedos labios de la pequeña de los Weasley, hasta acariciarlos y besarlos lento, saboreándolos con cuidado.

A ella le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se aferraba con ambas manos al cuello de él mientras el beso se profundizaba y ambas lenguas se reconocían, exploraban, juntas unas veces, en batalla otras. Los jadeos resonaban en la gruta y las paredes de piedra los amplificaban. De pronto ya no parecía que hiciera tanto frío y el ambiente tenebroso podía pasarse por alto.

Incluso la ligera humedad de las piedras importaba poco cuando se recostaron en un enorme sillar de piedra a los pies de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. No, Ginny sentía que le sobraba toda la ropa que llevaba encima cada vez que Ton deslizaba sus manos blancas y suaves por su cuerpo, estimulando todos sus sentidos de manera increíble.

Y poco importaba todo cuando las túnicas de ambos terminaron debajo de ellos y sus ropas comenzaron a regar dispares lugares a su alrededor. Después de todo, pensaba Ginny, estaba con un recuerdo en el lugar de sus pesadillas. Nada importaba, había llegado a la dolorosa, pero a la vez aliviada, conclusión de que no podía ser real.

Por eso dejó de preocuparse de estar desnuda en los brazos desnudos de Tom. Dejó de preocuparle la manera que él tenía de tocarla, tan falta de pudor, por cada parte de su cuerpo del que no sabía que podía obtener tantas sensaciones. Ya no le importaba estar tirada en el suelo de una mazmorra milenaria, con Tom encima de ella, moviéndose y empujándola con las caderas. Ahora solo jadeaba y gemía, contra el cuerpo desnudo, pálido y sudoroso de Tom. Sin preocuparle nada mas que los gruñidos que él dejaba caer en su oído y la forma en que sus embestidas aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad.

Las silenciosas paredes de piedra y las llamas eternas en antorchas de siglos de antigüedad, hacían de marco espectral de la escena. Las luces mortecinas titilaban del ligero calentamiento del frío ambiente de la Cámara, aunque alrededor de los jóvenes solo había aire caliente y cuerpos empapados de sudor. Los jadeos de ambos, cada vez mas fuertes, parecían susurros en la lejanía de la gruta cuando producían eco.

Pero no les importaba. Solo existían ellos.

Ginny se tensó y trató de no seguir el impulso de cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la inminente descarga de temblores mucho mas abajo de su ombligo. Quería que él lo sintiera, y quería ver la cara que ponía cuando lo sintiera. Se arqueó sin poder evitarlo, sacudida por el orgasmo que, lo había sabido de antemano, estaba siendo increíble e incontrolable.

Él gruñó con fuerza y la embistió con furia cuando fue testigo del éxtasis de Ginny y lo sintió alrededor de su propio sexo. De su frente perlada de sudor pendían algunos mechones de pelo negro empapado y su mirada oscura y llena de deseo se clavaba en la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas que aun gemía con fuerza bajo sus estocadas.

Y Ginny lo sintió. Fuerte, caliente y resbaladizo líquido, dentro de ella. Gimió y abrazó el cuerpo tenso de Tom que caía sobre ella al no sostenerle ya los brazos. El gemido ronco que escapó de la garganta de él rebotó contra las paredes de piedra y tardaba en apagarse su eco por los recovecos de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Ginny le miraba, sin poder apartar los ojos de él y sin poder creerse que realmente Tom estuviera allí. Era todo tan intenso que solo podía ser real. Él sonrió perezosamente, recostando la cabeza en su pecho después de alargar la mano hasta una de las túnicas y tapar a ambos con ella. Ginny estaba tan a gusto que pensó que podría morir en ese momento y moriría feliz, en brazos del recuerdo del joven Tom Riddle. Los párpados pesaban tanto... que en pocos segundos fue incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por mas que quiso. No importaba, aun podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tom sobre el suyo.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó lánguida y somnolienta, se sentía tan en paz con el mundo que parecía una utopía que fuera de esas sábanas blancas se estuviera librando una guerra. Ginny, aun medio dormida, no lo entendía¿No sería mas fácil si la gente se quedaba durmiendo, simplemente? Entre las sábanas calientes y suaves no había peligro alguno, ni guerra, ni mortífagos, ni Voldemort...

Se incorporó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, recordando que no debería estar calentita en su cama del dormitorio de Griffindor. Algo no encajaba en todo eso, estaba en pijama, en su cama y como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando debería estar aterida de frío en una lúgubre mazmorra milenaria junto al recuerdo de un joven Riddle que intentara calentarla con sus manos blancas y suaves...

¿Qué diablos había pasado? Frunció el ceño, sus compañeras seguían dormidas, aun el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte. Se levantó de la cama para comprobar que, efectivamente sí, estaba con su pijama de siempre puesto, no con el uniforme. Este estaba doblado sobre una silla, con la túnica, que tampoco estaba manchada de humedad y moho.

No podía haber sido un sueño... Había sido tan real...

Desesperanzada y a punto del llanto, se metió en el baño, queriendo borrar esa sensación de abandono que se había instalado en su piel de repente. El agua caliente caía dolorosamente por su cuerpo, solo recordándole las caricias de Tom. Y con las gotas de agua caliente se mezclaron lágrimas saladas cuando con el puño cerrado hacía un vano intento por tirar abajo la pared de la ducha.

El jabón formaba espuma suave sobre su piel pecosa. Ginny reflexionaba, ese sueño con Tom le había dolido mas que ningún otro. Había dolido casi mas que cuando Harry se inclinó sobre ella en la Cámara de los Secretos y le dijo que era Voldemort. Y esa vez si que había dolido. Pero esto era demasiado. De rodillas en la ducha, dejó que el chorro de agua cayera sobre ella con libertad.

Después de media hora bajo el chorro, decidió que era hora de dejar de malgastar el agua. Al secarse el cuerpo con cuidado, y tan despacio como recordaba haber sido acariciada por Tom, una marca extraña dirigió su atención hacia su cuello. Allí estaba, aquella marca amoratada que rompió sus esquemas una vez mas. Había sido Tom el que había gravado esa marca en su piel.

Un rayo de esperanza entró por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo junto al primer rayo de sol. Ginny no sabía muy bien esperanza de qué, pero ya no se sentía tan mal. Solo un poco, tal vez, _Pero lo de anoche fue real_.

Qué sabía ella del destino, de las fuerzas mágicas que operaban en cada momento, en conjuros tan antiguos y tan oscuros que ni los moradores del averno se atreven a mirarlos de frente. Qué sabía la pobre Ginny acerca del amor... Y todo lo que la pobre Ginny nunca sabría de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Estaba feliz de poder haberle visto una última vez mas. Feliz, aunque ya nunca tuviera nada mas. Feliz por que sabía que sus pesadillas nocturnas con Tom y la Cámara Secreta habían terminado para siempre, gracias a esa noche.

**Fin

* * *

**_Hasta aquí... espero que os gustara, se agradecen los reviews..._


End file.
